We wish to determine whether a human alpha 1-antitrypsin transgene in an expression plasmid vector can be introduced into the cells of the respiratory tract of humans using a cationic liposome delivery system and to determine the magnitude and time course of expression of the transgene. In addition, we will determine the structural effects of delivery of plasmid/cationic liposome complexes on the lungs and on nasal epithelium. This study is nearing completion.